The Grace Of Marwyn
by TalionStormcrow
Summary: This is something that popped into my head. I didn't want to put it into my original story just because I thought it would be a bit too long. It's a tender moment, my first time writing something like this.


**While making this I was listening to Thomas Bergerson's "Sun" album, when I heard the song 'Before Time' it made this scene come to my mind. The lonely violin playing at the end made me come up with the end. I recommend listening to it, then you'll understand.**

Difur stood outside of Bucks hut, the moonlight cast fragments of light on the ice. He saw land as far as the eye can see. He wondered what the herd was doing, if they were looking for him. He didn't want them to. It was quite a scene. He took it all in, and he went into a trance. Just looking out, his hands were at his side, twitching every now and then.

To his right there formed a being. A white light emanating around it. He looked at it, and heard a voice, humming. He recognized the tune, but he didn't want to believe it. Closing his eyes, he half hoped it would go away, until he felt something hold on to his hand with the slightest touch. It felt angelic. He slowly opened his eyes, and to his surprise... Saw a familiar form.

"Marwyn... But it cannot be. " his voice was a whisper. She clasped his other hand, brought it up to her mouth, and kissed it. She then proceeded to place it on her cheek. She looked up ever so slightly, facing him. He put his other hand on her cheek, cupping her face. She drew herself in, and kissed his lips. "Whatever grace is left in me, I give to you." Marywn turned herself around. Difur placed an arm around her stomach, the other on her hand above her chest, his hands on top of hers, intertwined. His chin rested on her shoulder, the back of her head on his. "This is a dream..." Said Difur. "It has to be..." He turned his head and she turned hers, both lovers nose to nose. He felt the short fur on her stomach, how smooth and short it was. She felt warm, as if her very vitality was present in her.

"Then let it be. Right now, we are at peace." They locked lips again.

"You aren't real, but... I can feel you... As if you are. I missed you Marwyn."

"And I you."

They both looked out at the landscape, neither wishing to speak, only to breathe... To feel. The senses being the most powerful thing besides words at the moment.

"Your courage is failing you, Difur. Your heart is darker than before."

"I'm not sure I can go on much further. I just want to be with you. To see my son. To be whole again." His eyes began to water, his body wanted to cry, but he held back the tears.

"Wholeness is an illusion, every soul needs something. My love will always be with you, Difur."

He buried his face into her shoulder, taking in her scent, kissing it.

They stood there, Marwyns back against Difurs body, hand in hand. They stood there like that for another five minutes. He closed his eyes, letting the state of bliss take him over. He didn't even notice that very slowly she began to disintegrate into nothing but dust. First her feet, slowly up to her legs.

"Take care, my love. Time is a face on the water... We shall meet again."

"When? When will we see each other?"

"...soon..."

They looked into each other's eyes, and stayed that way until she finally became nothing. His hands felt cold again, he looked down at them... Empty.

He put his ears back, and his tail curled. His shoulders moved up as he breathed in, and slowly descended as he exhaled.

"She was beautiful."

He quickly turned. "You... You saw her? This wasn't a dream?"

"I may be mad mate, but even that has its advantages. Yes, I saw her, brought a tear to my eye it did. Forgotten what it was like to be part of a family."

Buck walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I know, lad. It hurts. Don't dwell on this, just let it be as it is: A memory.

Memories... That's all he had.

 **This takes place on the night before Buck and Difur leave to get back to the surface. I didn't want to add it in to the chapter I already made, so I made it a thing all its own, think of it like a " deleted scene".**


End file.
